


Breath of the Wild: An Oblivious Hero

by sad_poet



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Oblivious Link (Legend of Zelda), Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Calamity Ganon, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_poet/pseuds/sad_poet
Summary: Following the destruction of Calamity Ganon, Link accompanies Zelda on her mission to explore the ruined Kingdom of Hyrule and reunite its scattered inhabitants. Alongside her role as a leader and diplomat, Zelda also struggles to grapple with a certain feeling she hasn't confronted in a hundred years...That feeling is horniness.Link, on the other hand, is too preoccupied with his own duty as a stoic knight to recognize Zelda's obvious feelings. That doesn't stop her from masturbating to pictures of him on the Sheikah Slate.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

Things were going pretty well, as far as Link could tell. Although, he still couldn’t quite make sense of the world, or even who he was, for that matter. He knew his name was Link, and, based on how everyone treated him, he was a Hero.

He just didn’t feel like a hero. He happened to wake up in a cold bath one morning with no recollection of the day before, and a warm voice called for him. He did what any reasonable person in his situation would do. He saved the world.

Throughout his quest, he managed to recover a few bits and pieces of his past. He stumbled upon clues, here and there, that connected him with his old self. He must’ve been a pretty big deal. Images flashed in his mind, showing him an intact Hyrule Castle, royal ceremonies, hundreds of lively soldiers, and the Champions… 

Sometimes he would see visions in his sleep. They felt more like memories than dreams, and they were crystal clear. He could see faces of people he knew were friends, at times laughing, at times arguing, at times just resting in comfortable silence. But they all vanished into obscurity the moment Link awoke.

He didn’t let it get to him, though. Despite losing out on the first seventeen, er… eighteen?  _ One-hundred  _ eighteen  years of his life (it was still difficult for him to comprehend that teensy little detail), he felt a strong sense of identity. He wasn’t a  _ Hero _ , he was Link. And Link means him. And, as far as he could tell, things were going pretty well.

Zelda, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. Unlike Link, who spent the past hundred years absent in mind but present in body, Zelda had spent the past hundred years devoid of body while locked in a fierce psycho-spiritual battle against the root of all evil. In other words, she had one-hundred nineteen years worth of thinking, and overthinking, and over-overthinking under her belt, and she didn’t intend to pull back anytime soon.

Really, she didn’t know how Link could seem so calm. Hyrule, pragmatically speaking, no longer existed. Only traces of its dominion still stood: battered remains of military encampments, scorched foundations where Hylian villages once stood, and, of course, the towering ruins of Hyrule Castle. It once stood as a beacon of civilization. Now, it was effectively the largest cemetery ever constructed.

Zelda knew that the remaining Hylian population wouldn’t survive another malevolent resurgence. The other peoples who made Hyrule their home were in much better standing than the scattered Hylians, but they, too, were Hyrulean. She took it as her responsibility to insure their continued protection.

Zelda’s first priority following the destruction of Calamity Ganon was the construction of a makeshift base of operations. Bolson Construction oversaw the development of a small settlement in what was once Hyrule Castle Town. Purah, Zelda’s most trusted and capable engineer, immediately began brainstorming ways to recycle the hundreds of broken Guardians dotting Hyrule Field. Impa, though frail, retained a sharp mind, and she quickly proved a valuable advisor and confidant to Zelda.  _ Queen _ Zelda.

The slow and methodical rebuilding of Hyrule Kingdom was, of course, a logistical nightmare. Zelda was smart, to say the very least, and a hundred years of spiritual conflict forged her into the wisest, most resilient mind the world had seen in generations. Yet, she fought an upward battle. Kingdoms don’t just spring up with hard work and determination. They require resources, time, people, and a lot of good fortune. The people of Hyrule had hope, however, and they had Zelda as their leader.

She just didn’t feel like a leader. After all, it was Link who did the heavy lifting. Zelda still felt a great deal of shame for the events that transpired a century prior. She failed Hyrule. She failed Link. It was nothing short of a miracle that the Shrine of Resurrection even worked. Monsters no longer plagued the land, but how would she reunite the scattered people of Hyrule? Could the kingdom ever return to the way it once was? What should she do with the four Divine Beasts who each carried enough power to level a mountain? What about securing agriculture? Trade routes? Diplomacy between the five peoples?

So much to think about, and it all swam around Zelda’s mind, all at once, like an entire pod of Zora hatchlings who just didn’t know when to shut up yet. 

And then… 

There was Zelda’s…  _ other _ problem.

She didn’t quite know what to think of it, but, more often than not, it demanded attention at the forefront of Zelda’s mind. It was… embarrassing, to say the least.

You see, Zelda spent the past century tapped directly into her spiritual, sacred self. The details grew increasingly vague as time went on, but, as she understood it, it was like being in a trance. A very powerful trance, that almost entirely separated mind from body.

And, well… 

Zelda was now reunited with her body, alongside all of its built-in  _ needs _ . Needs that are, shall we say, unbecoming of someone of her stature. Needs that are growing more and more difficult to suppress each time she lays eyes on her Hero.

He’s equal parts gentle as he is strong, and every time he meets eyes with Zelda while brandishing his soft smile, various parts of her body short-circuit like a defeated Guardian. 

His name was Link, and things were going pretty well, as far as he could tell.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link collects firewood. Zelda watches intently.

Zelda hoped with every fiber in her body that he wouldn’t notice her staring. Link had gone down into a small thicket in the hopes of collecting firewood. They needed the warmth to survive a cold Necluda night. Zelda was meant to be setting up a tent, or bedrolls, or really anything that could be used as shelter. In reality however, their packs of equipment remained untouched, and Zelda’s eyes were fixated on the strong boy with a hefty axe.

Shortly prior, they had decided to set up camp west of what the Sheikah Slate labeled “Camphor Pond,” and farther west still from their destination: Hateno Village. Purah was expecting them, eager to thoroughly explain every detail of her latest plan to the new queen. Link and Zelda could see the Ancient Tech Lab from where they stood, but the sun was setting too fast to close the distance.

Link recognized the terrain. When they noticed the sun begin to slope into the horizon, Link was quick to recommend a campsite.

“We can find a set of ruins a little ways off the path. They might make good shelter.”

Zelda was amazed, as she often is by Link. So much of the world continued to surprise and impress her, yet even the most remote locations they visited in their travels seemed like old information to Mr. Hero.

“How do you always know just where to go?” she asked.

“Well, I spent a lot of time travelling on my own. You start to learn.” He said it as though scouring the entirety of Hyrule in a quest to save the world was a normal thing anyone could do with enough free time.

There was a pause as they hopped down a small ledge. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She wanted to tell him she was sorry. Sorry for making him explore a dark, dangerous world that he didn’t even remember, all on his own. It felt wrong to actually assemble the sounds.

Link continued on, pointing out the ruins. An array of stone walls. It was difficult for Zelda to picture this area ever being the site of a Hylian building, filled with Hylian people. The scattered ruins seemed more like an unfinished puzzle than the foundation of an actual structure.

Link set his equipment down where two walls met, then hoisted a large woodcutter’s axe.

“I’ll go get some wood,” he stated. Zelda took to unpacking their camping gear, but paused to watch the way Link strode. He never rested. Before Zelda’s mind could fully process one task, Link was already working on the next. She felt inconsequential compared to his resolve, no matter how many times he reassured her to the contrary.

Even carrying such a hulking weapon as that axe, he seemed unwavering, untiring. Zelda figured that if she ever tried to lift something like that, it would just look awkward in her hands. Even Link’s Master Sword, a perfect weapon by every metric, had felt  _ wrong _ the few times Zelda had held it. After all, she was no Hero.

Link disappeared behind a dense thicket. Zelda realized then that she had been staring rather intently for the past, um… couple seconds? Minutes? She snapped her attention back to the task at hand. She unshouldered her travel packs, letting them kick up dust as they landed on the bare ground. The buckle on her adventurer’s pouch came loose, falling down from her hips into a ring around her feet. She ran her hands down her body, hoping to unsettle whatever dirt and debris clung to her along the journey. Feeling significantly lighter, freer, Zelda unleashed a day’s worth of built-up tension in a satisfying upwards stretch.

When she opened her eyes, her gaze landed back on Link. He was now visible through a small clearing in the trees, readying his axe. Like a catapult ready to fire, he brought the axe back before releasing his force on the thick tree trunk towering before him. Splinters erupted with the dull  _ thump _ of the axe.

Zelda fixated on the twist of his body. Link was slender, but Zelda never failed to notice certain muscles making themselves known whenever he exerted himself. 

_ Thump _ .

Forgetting whatever it was she was doing, she ducked behind a short wall, peering at her Hero. She followed the motion of his body the same way a Hylian Retriever stares down a slab of meat. 

_ Thump. _

Zelda felt her cheeks flush red, soon followed by a wave of heat through her entire body. She squirmed slightly where she sat, though her eyes never deviated from their existing trajectory.

_ Thump. _

Link brought the axe blade down into the earth. He stood up straight for a moment, clearing the sweat from his brow. Zelda felt the heat rushing downward.

Link reached down to the hem of his tunic, and pulled up swiftly. He now stood, significantly more shirtless than he was more, like a finely chiseled statue. Zelda felt the pounding thrum of her heartbeat, only it wasn’t coming from her chest. Link got back to work.

_ Thump. _

Zelda needed release. In a desperate motion, she reached down to where the lip of her leggings met her stomach. Pulling her tunic up with one hand, the other slipped down between her thighs.

_ Thump. _

Her fingers moved, and the tension in her loins dissipated into thronging waves of pleasure throughout her body. Zelda hadn’t masturbated very often before the Calamity (privacy was hard to come by as a princess), so she was still learning her own body. She knew however, that when she circled her hand  _ just so… _

_ Thump. _

“Umph…!” A light groan escaped her throat. Link lowered his axe and looked over.  _ Oh no oh no oh no _ , thought Zelda, pulling her eyes away. The intense heats of arousal and embarrassment now fought for dominance over her body. She froze in fear.

Soon enough, Link twisted his body back into position and continued working away at the task at hand. Fighting back her anxiety of being seen, Zelda did the same, returning her gaze to the half-naked, glistening Hero.

The tree now clung to its stump by only a thin support. It was only a few strokes away from snapping.

_ Thump. _

Zelda squirmed in place as her fingers picked up speed.

_ Thump. _

Her hips fought against her hand.

_ Thump. _

Zelda’s mind went blank.

_ Thump.  _ And the tree began to groan.

Zelda’s legs were shaking.

Leaves danced as the tree careened to the earth.

Zelda was lost in an unwavering flood of sweet release.

And  _ thump _ . The tree had landed.

Zelda’s mind and body tingled, and she nearly fell asleep right there with her hand still fit snugly between her legs. It wasn’t until she heard Link’s encumbered footsteps approaching from the woods that her consciousness snapped back into place. In a panic, she scrambled to put her clothes back in order. 

Link’s face peered over her wall. “Your face is red.”

“I, um, uh…” managed Zelda.

“Are you coming down with something?” he offered. “I don’t think you should stay out in the open once night falls. I spotted an abandoned cabin down on the other side of the woods. With any luck there might be a comfortable place to sleep and some kitchenware I can use to cook you up some soup.”

Zelda just nodded, her face still red and her hand still sticky.

Link hoisted her over his shoulder with one arm, carrying a tied-up bundle of firewood with the other. Away they strode to the cabin in the woods.


	3. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes soup for a sleepy Zelda. It turns out sexier than you'd think.

It was the first time Zelda had slept in a bed since embarking. The cabin itself was dusty, with wooden support beams so thoroughly rotten that the structure could come down any moment. She still felt somehow safe.

Link had cleared away the dust and debris blanketing the decrepit bed. He used their bedrolls and blankets to bulk up the surface. By no means was it a sleeping arrangement fit for a queen, but it was what Link could manage.

Zelda herself was fighting to keep her eyes open, prompting Link to once again lift her tired body and ease her gently onto the bed. As soon as Zelda felt the soft comfort of Link’s handiwork against her body, she realized how truly exhausted she had been. Her body was impossibly heavy, and everything around her was light and fluffy...

She dreamt of a softer time. Her and Link, in a field. Before the word “Calamity” meant anything to them. Flowers. Sunlight. Link was so close. She reached out to feel him. He was so far. The gentle crackling of a warm flame…

A small light pierced her eyelids. Zelda was back in bed. The moon shone through a gap in the tarp ceiling where the fabric had torn away, decades ago. She turned in the direction of a gentle warmth. Link sat on the ground in the middle of the room, hunched over a controlled fire. A ladle rested in a steaming pot, Link’s hand fixed to the handle. It belonged there.

Zelda mustered her strength into sitting up on her elbows. Looking around, she realized how little she had processed when Link first carried her into the cabin. Her bed was situated in the corner of the cabin, her back against its rear wall. The cobbled foundation lining each wall had eroded away from years of ceaseless weathering. Mildew filled the air, though the fragrance of Link’s cooking overpowered it. His pointed ears swiveled to face Zelda as she shifted in place.

“Terrific timing,” he began. “The soup is just about ready, but I didn’t want to wake you.”

Zelda brought her legs around the side of the bed, her feet now touching the soft earth. She rubbed her face, and her eyes. When she opened them back up, there was a bowl in front of her, extended from Link’s arms. 

"It's Creamy Heart Soup," he said. "It should help you recover your health."

She looked up to meet his eyes, which was a horrible idea. She stammered out something that sounded like “Thank you,” and she reached for the bowl. The heat from the soup emanated out into the open air between their hands.

A flurry of events then followed:

Zelda wrapped her hands around the hot bowl.

One finger overlapped Link’s, causing them both to jolt back and shout, “Sorry!”

The bowl tipped, sloshing its contents over and out.

Steaming soup crashed into Zelda’s lap.

She and Link both screamed. Link screamed louder.

Link, being the stellar problem-solver that he is, took immediate action to treat Zelda’s potential burn. Everything moved rather quickly. The adrenaline in his system blocked out any and all logical thought, replaced instead by an urgent need to help. That is why he failed to notice Zelda’s face turning hotter than the soup and brighter than the fire. 

He looked up and met her eyes. Panic. He looked down, realizing what he had done. Zelda’s leggings sat in a bunch at her ankles. Link’s right hand held firmly onto her waist, while his left was using a small cloth to wipe away the hot broth from Zelda’s inner thigh. He froze for a moment before shooting up stiff like an ice arrow.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t look or anything, I-”

“No, no, no, it’s, um… It’s okay. Thank you.” Zelda assured him. It was rare to see him flustered. She enjoyed it.

“I don’t know how to treat a burn,” she continued. This was a lie. She had read every medicinal textbook in the Royal Library. “I would appreciate it if you continued.”

Link acted like a soldier taking orders. “Of course! I’ll, uh, go get some water!” He disappeared.

Anyone else in Zelda’s situation would be primarily concerned with the unwavering, scalding pain running across her legs. Zelda, however, hardly noticed. She was instead preoccupied by a thousand different thoughts and emotions dashing to and fro in her mind. Among them:

_ Oh, wow, it’s finally happening. This is just like that novel I found in Mother’s bedside drawer. _

_ I can’t believe Link just saw my underwear. Why didn’t I wear cute underwear? _

_ Are my thighs weird? _

_ I should probably take my pants all the way off before he comes back. Or would he think that’s presumptuous? _

_ I haven’t bathed in a week, he’s going to find me putrid. Wait, it’s okay! Neither has he, so it’ll cancel out, I guess. _

_ Do all princesses have these thoughts when they’re about to make love to their knight in shining armor? _

_ Can a heart burst from beating too hard? I don’t think I’ve ever read about anything like that happening, but it certainly feels like it’s about to happen…  _

Link shuffled through the space where a door once stood. He was shirtless. “Okay, so, I forgot to bring a bucket, or a towel, so I just dunked my tunic in the river and rushed back before it lost all the water!” He took a place on his knees squarely between Zelda’s parted legs (she was now grateful that, after anxiously considering her options, she had decided to remove her leggings). She lost her breath, only able to mouth out the words, “Oh… wow…”

Link began applying the cool cloth of his tunic to Zelda’s thighs (there was a lot of surface area to cover). He worked gingerly and deliberately, afraid that any stray motion from his clumsy hands would hurt her. Zelda tensed every muscle in her body as Link’s hands ran over the slope of her inner thigh. His eyes hung downward.

Zelda lost herself in the sweet, horrible tension. She reached out with her right hand, combing Link’s thick hair. Feeling her touch, he glanced up for a moment. His eyes landed on the space between her thighs. A blue fabric covered her body, inspiring his imagination. The space looked soft to the touch… If only… the slightest… touch… 

He pulled his hands away, and stood steadfast. Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, then hoped he hadn’t noticed.

Link looked everywhere that wasn’t in Zelda’s direction. He said, “I don’t think it was hot enough to cause an actual burn. That should be enough.” He spoke as though he was trying to convince himself he was innocent of a crime. He made for the doorway.

“Where are you going?” Zelda called after him.

“I’m going outside so that you may sleep in peace.”

“Aren’t you going to sleep, too?”

“Yes. Outside.”

“Link, you don’t even have a shirt on.”

He stopped to consider this. Zelda, still lost in her excitement, patted the bedding beside her. She wanted him to join her. He reluctantly labored toward over, like a statue just coming to life.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Zelda patted the bedding again.

“I really don’t mind the cold,” he said.

“I do. Come keep me warm, Mr. Hero.” She knew Link would never act out of his own interest, but he couldn't deny the opportunity to help someone else in need.

Zelda sidled over against the wall, making room for Link’s body. He awkwardly Brought his limbs up onto the bed before careening his body into an unnaturally flat sleeping position. He tried his best not to touch her. Zelda curled up, bringing her naked legs into her body. They laid still and silent for an impossibly long minute.

Zelda felt complete, like the stars were finally aligning after a millennium of separation. Or a century. She turned to Link, then lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. One knee found a place wedged between Link’s thighs, and one hand fell tenderly against his bare stomach. She ached all over for him. Her inner thighs now suffered from a different heat, and she needed him now more than ever.

“Link, I…”

She looked into his eyes. He was… asleep. His chest heaved, slowly, rhythmically. Zelda’s mouth hung open on her last syllable. 

She couldn’t help but giggle softly in the darkness of the cabin. She unmounted him, returning defeatedly to her curled position against the wall. 

_ Just my luck _ , she thought.  _ Nothing like Mother’s books. _

Disappointment washed over her, but a tingle of excitement remained. The sight of a half-naked Link with his head between her legs would stay with her for days to come. 

She also thought to herself,  _ Would it be wrong to masturbate while Link sleeps right next to me? _

She quickly answered that question for herself.

The answer was  _ No _ .


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda stirs from a satisfying sleep, realizing she wasn't the first to wake up.

Zelda awoke first, as a thin ray of sunlight crossed her eyes. She felt extraordinarily well-rested, yet her eyes resisted all attempts to open them. The world was warm, and soft, and her thoughts were still quiet. After a fierce war of attrition between mind and body, her eyelids surrendered, and the world blinked into vision.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her body was thoroughly entangled with Link’s. Zelda was on her side, head resting between his chest and arm. Her leg stretched out lazily across his thighs. Her own thigh slightly grazed a protrusion from between his hips. Link still slumbered, but his body had evidently awoken some time before. 

Zelda was indeed a curious girl, and she possessed a keen imagination. At an early age, she began methodically devouring the immense collection gathered in the Royal Library. When a new topic of interest emerged at the forefront of her curiosity, she did not rest until every textbook, scientific journal, and dissertation on the subject had been thoroughly investigated and digested. She stormed through books like it was a personal crusade. The Royal Library’s collection was thought to contain such an overwhelmingly plethora of works that it would take at least two lifetimes to read through them all. Zelda had exhausted about three-quarters of the library’s knowledge by the time she turned sixteen.

Among her many fields of research, there was one in particular that seemed to sprout more questions the more she learned. No matter how many books she read on the subject, certain knowledge continually eluded her.

The subject was human anatomy.

Knowing the princess’s insatiability, King Rhoam ordered all material deemed “explicit” be removed from the library. Instead, they were kept hidden away in remote chambers of Hyrule Castle. Zelda’s knowledge of the human body (and human sexuality) came instead from biological research journals. She first learned to masturbate while reading a dissertation on deviant behavior observed in wild horses.

As such, her understanding of sex was stunted. It was limited to the sterile world of academia, far-removed from the colorful feelings that define human sexuality.

Zelda’s curiosity also predisposed her to poke around where she didn’t belong. This led to the discovery of the Queen’s  _ personal _ collection. Her Highness, possessing an intellectual sharpness akin to her daughter’s, quickly pieced together why certain books from her library would spontaneously disappear at night and return the following day. She decided to let Zelda have her fun.

The Queen’s collection fueled Zelda’s imagination, painting vivid scenes of love, romance, and gratuitous sex. Sex became a fascination of Zelda’s, with sensual wonders often occupying her headspace throughout each day. She had always been a daydreamer, but now she dreamt up entire fantasies in which she played a starring role.

However...

Nothing she had ever read prepared her for Link’s erect cock.

She was touching it with her naked thigh. Thinly veiled by Link’s trousers, she could make out subtle shadows and curves that defined the shape of it. It wasn’t monster-sized like Mother’s erotica often described them, but it had a demanding presence. It demanded attention…

A primal instinct guided her body. Her leg moved as though on its own, her thigh rubbing firmly against the underside of Link’s bulge. All she could think about was the impressive amount of heat emanating from it, complimenting the warmth now spreading throughout her own body.

_ I can’t believe I’m touching it… _

_ I’ve never felt this way before… _

_ I need to feel it… More… _

She reached out, pressing her hand against Link’s stomach, guiding her fingers down, down, desperately pulling herself between the space where Link’s skin met the hem of his pants.

Everything felt  _ right,  _ l ike this moment belonged to her. Like every want and need she ever had was finally, tantalizingly close to being fulfilled. This is how Link felt claiming the Master Sword from its pedestal.

Her fingertips grazed Link’s bush, and she let out a surprised gasp.

Link stirred.

Zelda panicked.

Her hand shot back out from under Link’s pants, resting on his stomach as naturally as she could manage. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Link felt extraordinarily well-rested, yet his eyes resisted all attempts to open them. The world was warm, and soft, and he felt a comforting presence surround him. After a fierce war of attrition between mind and body, his eyelids surrendered, and the world blinked into vision.

Link’s ears turned red. He noticed his erection, and turned to Zelda to make sure she hadn’t seen anything. Thankfully, she was fast asleep. That could’ve been embarrassing.

A large wet spot adorned the tent in Link’s pants. It made sense, considering the type of dream he had.

Zelda later made a show of yawning loudly and contorting her body into an exaggerated stretch, as though this was her first time waking up. Link was up and about, packing gear for the short trek ahead. Link's tunic had dried overnight, now hiding the figure that Zelda so tenderly wished to explore.

They both looked at each other as though nothing unusual had happened between now and the night before.

“Morning, Princess. Do you want breakfast now, or when we get to Hateno Village?”


	5. Qualitative Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon visiting the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, Purah picks up that Zelda is a little sexually frustrated. She happily offers her technological expertise to help resolve the issue.

No matter how many times Zelda laid her eyes on Hateno Village, it never failed to overwhelm her with a magical sense of hope and peace. The past century had stained Zelda’s eyes with images of destruction. Death, decay, and destitution were all she believed to remain in Hyrule. Yet Hateno Village stood seemingly untouched, a beacon of Hylian resilience.

As the dense darkness of Ginner Woods gave way to fresh, open air, Zelda and Link were met with the sight and sounds of busy, happy people. Voices shouted out, children laughed and chased, livestock bleated out. The sun had just barely risen over the easternmost mountains, throwing golden rays across the earth and illuminating the many smiles looking to greet the incoming travelers.

Link had a special way with people. It seems as though just seeing his face was enough to get people talking. Every set of eyes they met while walking through Hateno was a new voice calling after Link. Being the Hero that he is, he of course obliged them as best as he was able.

Zelda was of course fascinated by this. She knew him better than anyone else, and she knew him to be painfully awkward. To think that each and every resident of Hateno Village simply beamed when they saw him, the same boy who poured hot soup on her lap just the night before… It was a surprise, to say the least.

Still, Zelda couldn’t blame them. He was her Hero, after all. He carried a certain radiance about him, a certain picturesque quality. He didn’t talk much, yet he made you want to pour everything out to him. His smile was elusive, yet it never failed to pierce your heart. His body was damaged and jagged, yet you could trust him to be gentle.

Zelda was lost in these thoughts as two children, a brother and sister, ran up to Link and began tugging at his arms.

“Hey, Mr. Hero!” shouted one.

“Did you fight any cool monsters since last time?” shouted the other.

Link pulled his arms up, hoisting the playful kids with him. The two giggled their heads off as they hung and swung from his biceps. Link cracked the sweetest, most innocent smile, and it sent Zelda into paralysis. Watching how Link played with kids… It gave her ideas. She knew it was silly to think about but… Link would make a good father.  _ Someday _ , of course.

Zelda being the way she is, that brief thought of having a family soon turned to the thought of  _ making _ a family. Her imagination always seemed to gravitate toward that particular topic, and this was far from the first time she had envisioned Link’s cock pumping cum deep inside of her, filling her up with satisfying waves of heat. It was one of her favorite fantasies.

Her mind also turned back toward the events of this morning. The sight of Link’s prominence, the sensation of grazing his body further and further down… It was almost too much to handle.

_ Focus, Zelda _ , she scolded herself.  _ You came here to meet with Purah, and you’ll need a clear mind to analyze her research. _

Soon enough, however, Zelda’s eyes wandered down, down to the hem of Link’s trousers. Like a phantom, the aching silhouette of Link’s cock clung to Zelda’s memory. Even in his baggy trousers, the sight of Link’s hips made her feel so very  _ needy _ .

As they walked on toward the research center, Link noticed her gaze. It was horribly obvious what she was interested in: her eyes, unblinking, shot squarely in the direction of his waist. Her mouth hung slightly open, but she was too distracted to notice how silly she looked. Link, being the way he is, failed to notice the lust in her expression.

“Oh, are you looking at the Sheikah Slate?” he asked.

Zelda blinked slowly, then stammered out the best sentence she was able:

“Oh, uh, I’m, uh, yeah, I need to, Purah needs it for, uh, yes.”

Link unlatched the Slate from his belt, then placed it in the flustered girl’s hands. She tried not to look into his eyes. She already felt like he was reading each and every one of her dirtiest thoughts, and she knew that eye contact would only send her into even more of a horny frenzy. 

She desperately needed some sort of release, but she came to Hateno for business, not pleasure. 

It was going to be a very long stay.

  
  
  


Rising high above the village atop a winding spire of a mountain, the Ancient Tech Lab stood as the focal point of Hateno. Amusingly, the chaotic and disordered nature of the structure clashed with the inherent splendor of its location. Zelda always chastised Purah for her organizational skills (or lack thereof) back before the Calamity. Seeing so much invaluable research material treated haphazardly drove Zelda mad, yet there was something comforting about it nowadays. It was, at the very least, familiar. 

Zelda knocked out a small rhythm on the door. An energetic voice called out faintly from within the laboratory.

“Be right with you, princess!” 

The call was then followed by a sharp gasp and the sound of two dozen books hitting the floor.

Zelda shoved the wooden doors open to find Purah scattered on the floor amongst a pile of aged texts. An open book rested squarely on her head, fitting quite nicely as a hat. Beside her sat two toppled chairs, one with a visible break in the leg.

The girl smiled meekly. “Hi, princess.”

Link quickly replaced the books on their shelf as Zelda handled Purah.

“Purah, you know it’s dangerous for you to be climbing chairs on your own,” she began.

“I know, princess, but I just  _ had _ to get this one super duper important file from the top shelf, and, well, it can be a little difficult, you know?” She brushed dust off of her tunic.

“You’re going to break something one of these days.”

“Fine by me, do you have any idea how fast this body heals? It’s ridiculous! I’ve been an old lady for so long that I forgot just how durable a young body can be.”

Zelda sighed dismissively, then stopped to take in the lab. Mostly everything was just as she remembered it from her last visit. Mechanical bits and pieces of Sheikah technology dotted the room, with larger structures of incomprehensible function lining the walls and ceiling. An avalanche of textbooks, tomes, and loose papers poured out from Purah’s library. Every flat surface that could reasonably serve as a makeshift desk was lost beneath piles upon piles of indecipherable sketches.

Of course, there was also Symin’s side of the laboratory, carefully partitioned off from Purah’s. Symin, much like Zelda, couldn’t stand Purah’s more troublesome idiosyncrasies. He liked everything neat and proper, and his workspace reflected that. Of course, one or two of Purah’s sketches flowed over into Symin’s space, but he wasn’t the type to mention it.

“Hey Purah,” began Zelda. “Why isn’t Symin here to help you?”

“Oh, he stepped out to run some tests with the Ancient Furnace. It’s been such a drag, going day and night without him around to help me out. I’m far too cute to be exerting myself like this.”

“Day and night?” asked Zelda. “How long has he been gone?”

Purah thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. I’m not good at keeping track of time. Maybe two or three days.”

“Symin has been gone for two or three days?”

“Maybe four.”

Zelda looked at Purah in disbelief.

“Okay, you’re right,” Purah said. “I should be a little worried. Link, would you be a dear and go check in on Symin for me?”

Link nodded and turned away. As he walked, Zelda’s eyes once again fixated on his hips. This time, however, she was mentally tracing out the shape of the other assets hidden beneath his trousers. She was still lost in a trance as Purah started talking.

“So, princess, I’m super duper excited to show you this new research I’ve been working on! It’s still pretty early in development, but I have a pretty good idea of…”

Zelda’s mind was in a different place. Her eyes were glazed over, and they remained aiming at the exact point on the door where Link’s ass had just been. She was too busy picturing the way his sculpted figure would look as he thrusts his hips forward and back, in and out…

“Princess!”

“Oh! Um, yes, right, research, science, yes. I’m paying attention.”

“You most certainly are not. You’re daydreaming. I can see it.”

Zelda’s face blushed.

“Princess, I know you’re just as excited about this research as I am. If we’re able to successfully upcycle all of these decommissioned Guardians, that could launch Hyrule straight into a new golden age. With all this tech laying around, the possibilities are limitless!”

Zelda nodded.

“So tell me, princess,” Purah smirked. “What’s on your mind?”

Zelda sighed. “I’m just so fucking horny, Purah. I can’t handle it.” 

Purah squealed like a schoolgirl. “Oh my gosh, Zelda! It sounds like you’re in desperate need of some girl talk.”

Zelda hated when Purah got like this. All things considered, however, she gave in.

“I’m just so sexually frustrated right now, more so than I’ve ever been,” admitted Zelda. “As soon as I returned to my usual senses after sealing the Calamity, I realized how long it’s been since I’ve felt someone else’s touch. A hundred years! I have so much pent-up energy, and I want someone to just go ahead and fuck it out of me.”

“You want  _ Link _ to go ahead and fuck it out of you.”

Zelda’s cheeks grew hot, as did her pussy. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah,” said Purah. “It’s that obvious.”

Zelda groaned, and held her face in her hands. “It’s so hard, Purah. Every single time I wake up, he’s already up and about doing something cute. I’ve seen him shirtless more times than I could count, and I’m still completely enamored every single time. You know what happened last night? He spilled soup on me, and he took his shirt off to wipe it up off of my thighs. My inner thighs! He gingerly stroked my inner thighs then just went right to sleep like nothing happened!”

Zelda collapsed into the nearest chair. If this were before the Calamity, she would have loved to just deflate onto one of her royal fainting couches. No just luxury currently existed for the defeated princess. 

“I know just how you feel,” Purah began. “I’ve been trying to work my feminine charm on Symin for years, and he’s totally oblivious to it. One time I walked right into his room completely naked and he just thought I was sleepwalking.”

Zelda looked up. “Was this before or after you de-aged yourself?”

“Before, but I don’t think that makes much of a difference. I used to be a gross old lady, and now I’m a gross little kid. Symin has never known me in my prime.” She sighed.

“Well think about it this way,” Zelda suggested. Pretty soon you’ll be back in your prime. Then, you can de-age Symin just a tiny bit so that you’re both sexy and virile at the same time.”

Purah giggled. “Believe me, I’m waiting for the day. In the meantime, I’ve been working on a little something that might alleviate both of our problems. It’s not quite ready yet, but knowing you, I think you’re really going to enjoy it.” She wore a devious grin, and started to bounce in excitement.

Zelda mirrored her smirk and asked what the project would be.

“A secret!” Purah replied.

Zelda, who was never a fan of secrets nor surprises, groaned. “But I’m horny  _ now _ ! I don’t think I can take much more of this. It’s so difficult looking at Link all the time without being able to touch him…”

Purah’s eyes lit up. “Princess, I have an idea for you. Hand me your Sheikah Slate.” Purah brought the device to an ornate pedestal, and fired up the Guidance Stone that hung from the ceiling. Soon enough, Purah placed the Slate back into Zelda’s perplexed hands.

“I have officially upgraded the zoom functionality of your Camera Rune. That way, when Link is doing sexy stuff, you can just… click, snap! Then you can go find a nice, comfortable, private place where you can extinguish the fire in your loins while gawking at all the cute photographs you took. It’s genius, right?”

The idea sparked Zelda’s imagination like no other. She could immortalize all of Link’s gorgeous little moments that send her heart, mind, and pussy into overdrive.

“Purah, I don’t think I can adequately articulate how fucking excited I am right now. The only issue is that I’m even hornier now than I was before.”

“Well,” began Purah. “I would happily offer to satisfy you right here and now, but I’m afraid you’d probably want to wait a few years before picking those old habits back up.”

“And I would graciously accept under normal circumstances. For now, though, thanks for this girl talk, Purah. I think I really needed it.”

“I know you did. Now go fuck yourself.”

“Thank you, Purah. I think I’ll go do just that.”


End file.
